Death of Mordred Baldanes
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVljywxAjH0 "Andu-falah-dor! Tor ilisar'thera'nal!"] At the end of the Gilnean Civil War the various forces of the war - the armies of Ercate Sorsbrent, Arinre Greymane, and Mordred Baldanes, along with other smaller forces, such as Ravenholdt, as well as individuals such as Amarian Zeshuwal and Warren Greystone - gathered in Zanzifos, the seat of the Azure Church of Gilneas' power. The occasion would be a momentous one. D'vorjakque Revealed As Baldanes arrived in Zanzifos he was personally confronted by Ercate Sorsbrent himself. The General easily crushed the lord with unnatural strength before being lured into the Azure Mosque and trapped. When Herman Aranas communicated with Baldanes he revealed the D'vorjakque, an ancient spirit inhabiting his body, had turned again the Doctrine. Baldanes, unable to resist the spirit, lost control of his body once more. From the rafters of the Mosque Warren Greystone offered a prayer to Brux, jumping down and stabbing Baldanes with strength gifted by the Maroon God. Against the General As Rodin Fornsform helped his lord recover Greystone was aided by a surprising ally. Amarian Zeshuwal, the Benefactor beauty whom had seduced him on his way to Ginchar, armed him by tossing him her dagger. Exhausted from spending weeks in the forest of Gilneas, she collapses. D'vorjakque, now recovered, began his next strike, and Greystone found himself unable to move due to a spell cast by Fornsform. Jammal Hildebrand interfered, casting a ball of fire towards the wizard to break his concentration, allowing Greystone to move out of the way. Together Greystone and Barbara Friendly fought the hulking man that Baldanes had become. Despite being outnumbered, D'vorjakque still managed to gain the advantage. As he prepared to stab "Cruel Barb" through the heart his arm was broken by the twin maces of Magyver McGowan, saving Friendly from a most unpleasant death. Though the broken arm did much less to impair him than it would a normal man the three opponents of D'vorjakque were able to turn the tide. It appeared that Baldanes' body would soon falter The vengeful spirit was not finished. With a metallic roar he unleashed a burst of energy that knocked his opponents to their knees. He struck at Greystone, intent to end him, but found his strike blocked by Zamelean, Though he had sworn an oath not to harm pagans the assassin was still able to defend himself and his allies against one. He shattered Baldanes' warblade, leaving only a broken hilt. With what remained of the weapon D'vorjakque stabbed Zamelean in the heart. In his last moments the assassin held onto Baldanes' arm, giving Greystone the opening he needed. With a lunge he plunged Amarian's dagger into the back of Mordred Baldanes' head. Aftermath With D'vorjakque fading away, Baldanes was finally alone in his body once more. With his last words he told those who could hear him to protect the Heart of Aszune. Panicked, Rodin Fornsform was defeated by Hildebrand and yielded. Mordred Baldanes was finally dead and D'vorjakque's essence banished once more. The Civil War was over, but what would become of Gilneas was not yet clear. The Azure Church had been disgraced by D'vorjakque's heresy and the Lightist still had the shame of the Mad Cardinal Tobijah Kruel to deal with. With Zamelean's death the Malachite Hand was without a lord. The Future The Heretics' Doom Amarian Zeshuwal, forsaken by her former lover, convinced Warren Greystone, Barbara Friendly and Magyver McGowan to let her join "their group". They were, however, uncertain as to what "their group" was going to do. At Magyver's insistence they decided to remain in Gilneas to take out Tobijah Kruel and his heretics. Rise of the Monarch After the battle Arinre Greymane went to her maimed husband Ercate Sorsbrent, who tearfully confessed his actions to his wife. Arinre killed her husband by suffocating him with a pillow. She claimed to the lords of Gilneas that Ercate has claimed kingship on his deathbed, and so she was now Queen. She wondered to herself whether she would rule in the grace of the Light or the Wisdom of the Azure. Category:Events